Gate
by DW Yoru Okami
Summary: ..The gate rattles and the chains shake... They asked. Again and again, time after time. She opened her mouth to speak and their world held its breath. -TwinsHaruhi-


**Title**: Gate  
**Rating:** PG Possible spoilers if you're new to the series  
Characters: Twins and Haruhi  
**Disclaimer**: NOT MINE. IT WOULD BE GOING SOMEWHERE ELSE IF IT WAS. Not that I have anything against Tamaki, he's cool, but ya, the twin's seem to need her more.  
**AN**: Never written something like this cause I do not condone the twins in a relationship. Anyway, up to date on releases from Japan, aware this will never happen, but you know that's why it is fanfiction.  
**  
Summary**: .._The gate rattles and the chains shake..._ They asked. Again and again, time after time She opened her mouth to speak and their world holds its breath. Twins..Haruhi

**Gate**

_A chain rattles. _

The first time they asked was far from home. They gazed into the distance, talking of a painful past, almost carefree. They were obviously deep in thought, recalling something that must have been traumatic, yet they didn't flinch. They spoke of it with a resigned tone, accepting it without question. It confused her.

"We didn't have any other friends." (they had each other) She didn't completely understand, but knew that the question that followed was something important. It was a door which once fully opened could never be closed. And the most amazing thing was that they were the ones who cracked it. It was a great step, and those who watched gazed in awe. Despite her density, and their sincerity, she knew that it wasn't time to answer (because even she can tell it's about more than just sleeping arrangements).

So she refused in her way, but the door remained partly open. Before it had only been lit from behind, the light seeping beneath its hinges. Now it remained cracked.

_A gate shakes_.

They asked again after one was injured, saving her. It wasn't long after the first time, and was more of a reassurance to them both, because they knew how she would respond. It was obvious both were worried about the injury, but it was understood that it was OK. After all, it had been for _her _(she is the exception).

The wound healed, the emotions relaxed, and life went on. So they continued their playful banter as if it never happened, as if nothing changed. They lived in their world and she lived in hers. But facades can only hold so long, and theirs was no different. Emotions slowly leaked through and their dimensions began to collide (merge?)

_The locks crack. _

There was lightning, there was him, and there was her. It was the plan of one twin, and the naiveté of the older which made her think. It was there when she realized she was more (she always had been). Later as the older and she walked on ahead, the younger watched on. It was there he realized as well. The third remained clueless yet aware of a difference. It was enough for now. Days would pass and she knew they were growing, and that maybe, she had something to do with it.

_And it falls away._

There was an air of possibilities, yet it didn't change quickly. The question was repeated again and again, yet she always smiled and shook her head. It was a slow path, and they remained at the same pace.

They worked their words gently and time moves.

_Rusted hinges squeal. _

It is the end of an era, because the one who started it all is leaving. They know things will change, more than they already have. They ask a final time the day their leader graduates because of it.

It** is** the end of an era, but it is also for time to begin anew. The words leave lips simultaneously as they always have. This time is different though. They decided that it will be the last time no matter what the end result.

They have all grown and she smiles as she always has. It is a grin that says they tease her and reflects all she's gone through because of them. She sighs in exasperation and they hold their breath.

_and the earth shakes._

"CHILDREN!!" The king's voice rings out to them and she smiles yet again.

With hands outstretched she accepts and their worlds become one and the same (maybe they already were). Together they bid farewell to the one whom shook the gate that led into their hearts.

_The worn metal shatters in the movement and the gate that locked three hearts crumbles into nothing. The ashes blow in the winds of change as they move on._

"Maybe, you should join us. If it's Haruhi, it's okay…"

_And life begins its next chapter._

* * *

Okay? Maybe? Taken from when the twins tell Haruhi they always sleep together because they'reall each other has. That's their world. If I remember correctly they told her it would be okay for someone else to join them, enter their world, if it was her.


End file.
